To Mirkwood
by Blue September Rain
Summary: A looming shadow watches over the King of Mirkwood. A naive prince who only wants his brother back and his father to come home well and ready to take his place once again as king of Mirkwood.
1. Prolouge: Arrivals

To Mirkwood

Prologue: Arrivals

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own anything. But I do own E'thane.

A/N: This takes place like, after the fall of Mordor and before the hobbits leave to go back to the shire and whatnot.

-- -- -- --

The slurred speech and laughter of the men filled the streets of the White City. The wrath of Mordor was now gone, and the peoples of Middle Earth felt that they could finally rest and have fun. And have fun they did. Ale was brought in from all over, and as the night progressed, more and more men were staggering around the streets, their vision blurred.

Lucky for them, the women refrained from such habits and were helping the men to their homes and into their beds before they hurt themselves.

Up in the halls of the new king, the same slurred speech filled the air. However, in one corner, a group of fair folk sat together, discussing the grotesque ways of the humans. They held their goblets filled with wine in their long, delicate hands.

"How will you live with these habits, my dear?" Lord Elrond asked his newly married daughter.

"Oh Ada." She smiled. She looked to the wood elf leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Legolas, when will you be returning to Mirkwood?" Arwen asked him.

"I do not know yet." He said. "I feel that there has been so much excitement here that going home would just be dull."

"Well, know that if you ever get bored at home, you can always come here." Arwen told him. Legolas smiled at her.

"Thank you, m'lady." Just as he said that, Aragorn strode over to the corner. He didn't look drunk, but his eyes were beginning to fog over.

"Aragorn, I do believe you've had too much to drink." Arwen told him. Aragorn said nothing, but smiled at her.

"King Aragorn!" A loud cry resounded through the halls. Aragorn turned and saw a soldier running through the crowd. He stopped in front of the king and bowed. "Sire, there is a group of hooded figures approaching the city on horses!" He cried. Aragorn's eyes widened and he followed the soldier out to the courtyard. Legolas was about to find Gimli to follow, but he found his short friend passed out in a corner. He shook his head and followed Aragorn.

Out in the courtyard, they went to the end and looked out at the vast field. There was a group of horses moving swiftly across the grasses. They were dark. "Come Legolas." Aragorn said. The two friends climbed horses and went around and down to the gates of the city.

Minutes later, they were at the gate. The soldiers guarding the gate saluted. "Open the doors." Aragorn commanded, sliding off his horse. Legolas did the same. The doors were opened and Aragorn and Legolas stepped out into the fields. The riders came closer. Soon, the stopped, and the leader stepped gracefully off his horse. He came closer to the torches lit beside the doors. As he came into the light, he threw off his hood, revealing blond hair and green eyes.

"Ada?"

-- -- -- --

End of Prologue.

Lemme know what you think of this so far.

Peace In

Banana Nut Muffin


	2. Arguments

To Mirkwood

Chapter 1: Arguments

-- -- -- --

"Legolas!" The elf king opened his arms and pulled his eldest son into a hug.

"Ada what are you…" Legolas started, but another elf came forward. He too threw back his hood revealing blond hair like Legolas's, and green eyes. "E'thane!" Legolas moved from his father and hugged his younger brother.

"We've missed you Legolas." E'thane said.

"And I you… but why are you here?" Legolas asked. He didn't mean to sound mean about it, but Thranduil took it that way. His face darkened.

"What? Have you tasted glory and now your own kin are no longer worthy of your presence?" Thranduil asked, moving closer to Legolas, his green eyes flashing.

"_Ada!_" E'thane said, surprised at the harsh words his after was directing towards his first-born son.

"Hush!" He hissed at his youngest son. "So is that true, Legolas?" Thranduil asked, turning his attention to the young prince.

"Of course not Ada. I was just wondering why you came. I… I am not yet ready to leave my friends here." Legolas confessed to his father.

"I see. And would you have returned to Mirkwood?" Thranduil asked accusingly.

"Ada, do you really think this conversation is entirely appropriate to be having right here?" E'thane asked. Thranduil glared at E'thane briefly, then nodded.

"We shall continue this in private." He demanded. Aragorn, who had been listening to the whole conversation stepped forward.

"Please allow me to show you to a room. Your kin are welcome to join the festivities." He said in a very kingly manner, and led the group into the city.

-- -- -- --

Thranduil sat down in the chair and Legolas was across from him. Thranduil had forbidden E'thane from the conversation, so the young elf joined Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond.

"Ada, there is something different about you. You were never like this before." Legolas said.

"My son has just been gone from our realm, he could have possibly been dead, and he's supposed to become the crown prince of Mirkwood soon. I had no idea if you were alive or dead. I was worried, E'thane was worried. We came here to find you, and you greet us like we are inferior to you." Thranduil said angrily.

"I did no such thing, Ada! I was merely wondering why you were here. I would have left to come home soon, but I wasn't ready. I also promised my dwarf friend that I would go to his home, and he promised me that we would go to a forest." Legolas explained. "Don't get me wrong. I missed you very much, but there has been so much excitement these last months that I just don't feel ready to go back to a simple life."

"Being a prince is a simple life?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, honestly, yes. All I ever did at home before I left for this was practice archery, read, and do my lessons. Nothing exciting ever happened." Legolas explained. Thranduil leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his fine hair.

"If you truly feel that way, then by all means, stay here. E'thane is as capable of being the crowned prince of Mirkwood as you are. Life your "exciting" life." Thranduil said.

"That's not what I mean Ada.. I…" Thranduil cut him off. He stood and left the room. He wandered around until he found his people.

"We leave a day break."

-- -- -- --

Short chapter.. and kinda going in a different direction that I originally had it going in. Oh well.. I find something to do with it. Lemme know what you think so I know where to take this story.

Peace In

Banana Nut Muffin


	3. Farewell, White City

To Mirkwood

Chapter 2: Farewell, White City

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Legolas stared at the spot where his father had just been sitting, stunned. "Was I… dethroned?" He asked out loud. He shook his head. "No… Ada wouldn't do that… would he?" No one answered him, as there was no one else in the room.

-- -- -- --

Thranduil strode into The Great Hall. He found E'thane standing with the other elves. Elrond stood and was about to open his arms to his old friend when Thranduil stopped short. "E'thane, my son. Come here." He said. E'thane shifted his gaze to his father and nodded.

"Yes Ada?" He asked upon reaching his father.

"E'thane, I have some good news, and some bad news." Thranduil whispered, drawing E'thane to the side.

"Alright." E'thane said.

"I'll start with the bad news. Legolas had decided that he never wants to return to Mirkwood. He has given up his right to the throne. The good news is that since he has given up his right, you will be the next Crowned Prince of Mirkwood." Thranduil told his son.

"What… no…" E'thane was shocked. Why would his brother give up his right to the throne? He knew Legolas loved Mirkwood and he was excited to be the Crowned Prince. "There must be some mistake, Ada. Legolas would never…" Thranduil cut him off.

"_He has given up his right._ There is nothing more to say. We are leaving in the morning." Thranduil said, and he whirled around and left the room.

-- -- -- --

E'thane had just related the story to the other elves. "That cirtenly doesn't sound like something Thranduil would do…" Elrond commented. Arwen placed her arm around the younger elf.

"Don't worry E'thane. I'm sure Legolas and Thranduil just had a misunderstanding." Arwen said. He sighed.

"I hope so…"

-- -- -- --

The next morning was quiet. Legolas woke up in his room, not because of the singing bird, or the sun shining into his room, but because of the lack of sound. He sat up and looked out the window. Gray clouds completely covered the sky. The sun's rays were trying it's hardest to break through, but to no avail. Legolas dressed quickly and left his room. He found Aragorn in The Great Hall. He was pacing. "Aragorn." Legolas called out. He stopped and turned his dark eyes to his elvin friend.

"Legolas… your father is preparing to leave." Aragorn said. Legolas's eyes widened. He turned and hurried lightly out of the Hall. He found a group of horses and a few elves standing around. The elves had their hoods drawn up, and they said nothing to Legolas. Thranduil had told them the same story he told E'thane.

"Where is my father?" He called out. No one answered him. He started to panic slightly. "Where is my father?" He asked again. No one answered him. Legolas pushed through the elves and found E'thane standing against a wall. "E'thane!" He called out. His younger brother turned his head and saw his brother.

"Legolas…" He whispered.

"E'thane… what's… what's going on?" He asked.

"We're leaving. We're going back to Mirkwood. Legolas… did you really…" E'thane asked. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"What? What are you asking?" Legolas asked.

"Did you really… give up your right to the throne?" E'thane asked.

"No… I never did. Did Ada… did Ada tell you that?" Legolas asked. E'thane nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't ever do that. You have to tell Ada." E'thane whispered. Legolas turned to try to find his father. He saw the proud elven king standing at the head of the group of elves and horses.

"Ada!" Legolas called out, jogging over to him. Thranduil glanced down at Legolas.

"Who are you?" he asked. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Ada you know who I am! What's wrong with you?" Legolas shouted.

"Why are you calling me Ada? I don't know who you are. Now please, we are trying to go. E'thane, come here." Thranduil called to his son. E'thane made his way slowly to his father.

"Ada please! Let Legolas explain himself!" Thranduil turned away. "He did not give up his right to the throne!" E'thane shouted. This caused the other elves to turned and look at Legolas, waiting for an explanation. Legolas nodded.

"I never said I was going to give up the throne!" Legolas shouted at his father. The group of elves became silent. Thranduil's face reddened slightly. His green eyes stared down at Legolas's blue ones. No words were exchanged. Finally, Thranduil spoke.

"You spent the night thinking about it and decided to change your mind! Are you planning on bringing Mirkwood to it's knees; destroying the realm that your family for thousands and thousands of years have fought to keep safe? Come now, Legolas. I won't let you destroy Mirkwood. I know your intentions." Thranduil said. Legolas blinked in disbelief.

"No…" Legolas whispered.

"Come, woodland elves. Let us travel northward home." Thranduil commanded. The elves mounted their horses, and in an instant, they were gone, riding down through the city to the gate, to leave the white city behind…

-- -- -- --

Short chapter once again. Sorry guys. I don't know where this is going. It's kinda weird. I have an idea though. So keep reading once I get my next chapter up.

Reviewers-

Starlit Hope: Is that a good jaw drop or a bad jaw drop? Hehe.

Peace In-

Banana Nut Muffin


	4. Skits and Dreams

To Mirkwood

Chapter 3: Skits and Dreams

Don't own.

I guess this is AU.

-- -- -- --

_3 days later_

Legolas wandered helplessly around Minis Tirith. All who tried to console him failed. He seemed to have lost the reason to live. His friends were starting to worry about him.

Legolas was sitting on a bench in the courtyard of The Great Hall. His eyes were closed, his mind wandering to the times he had as a child in Mirkwood. As he was about lost in his thoughts, a voice pulled him away.

"Legolas?" He opened his eyes to find the young hobbit, Pippin, standing before him.

"What can I help you with, Pippin?" Legolas asked. Pippin climbed onto the bench beside the elf he so admired.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was something **I** could help you with." Pippin said. Legolas looked questioningly at the hobbit.

"Help me?" He asked.

"You have been sad for these last few days. What's wrong?" Pippin asked innocently. Apparently, the hobbits, or at least Pippin, did not know what transpired three days ago. "I was also wondering why you didn't leave with your kin." Legolas sighed lightly.

"My father got the idea from me that I never wanted to return home. He took away my right to the throne. I also believe that he has shunned me from my family… and my home." Legolas confessed. Pippin's bright eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry, Legolas." He said. Normally, he probably would have said something to make the elf more upset. Not intentionally of course, but he had a habit of doing so. However, this day, he was thoroughly upset at his friend's misfortune that he had nothing he could say. The two sat in silence for a while. Pippin soon perked up. "I'll be back, Legolas. Don't go anywhere." He said. He took off running into the Great Hall. Legolas watched after him.

-- -- -- --

Thranduil's face was expressionless as they rode across the lands of Middle Earth. Ethane rode silently beside his father.  "Ada?" He asked after a long while.

"Yes E'thane?" Thranduil asked, his eyes locked on some point far ahead on the horizon.

"Do you think it was truly wise to treat Legolas in such a way?" E'thane asked. "He never said he didn't want to return to Mirkwood. He just wanted to spend more time with his friends. That's all." E'thane said, trying in vain to defend his brother.

"No, E'thane. He thought his life in Mirkwood was boring. The realm does not need someone like that ruling over it." Thranduil said, his voice flat.

"No, Ada. He loves Mirkwood. Sometimes, it is boring for me as well. My friends are off training to be in the armies while I have to sit and study. Surely you remember those feelings when you were younger?" E'thane asked.

"It was too long ago." Thranduil answered. E'thane sighed. There was no convincing him. He was set on believing that Legolas hated Mirkwood, there was no changing him.

_Please think of a way to change Ada's mind, Legolas. And please hurry. I'm not ready for the task of crowned prince. Hurry Legolas…_ He pleaded silently.

-- -- -- --

Legolas did as Pippin asked of him and didn't move from his spot on the bench. Pippin soon returned with Merry at his heels. "Alright, Legolas. Merry and I made up this little skit back when we were younger. We're going to perform it for you." Pippin said excitedly. Legolas smiled at their attempts to make him happy. For the sake of the young hobbits' pride about the skit, he sat silently, watching.

They retold a tale from the hobbits' history. Legolas actually found it quiet amusing and laughed several times. Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn had heard that the skit was being performed, so they joined Legolas in watching the performance.

When it was over, Merry and Pippin bowed before the small audience, and they were met with a standing ovation.

"That was wonderful." Legolas said as the two hobbits approached him. "Thank you." He smiled. The hobbits leaped forward, hugging the slender elf.

-- -- -- --

That night when Legolas laid down in his bed, he felt slightly better, knowing his friends were there for him. However, the aching feeling that his father no longer cared for him was burning a hole in his heart. A single tear slid down his cheek as his eyes fogged over and he was asleep.

_--dream sequence--_

_Legolas was in Mirkwood again. The familiar trees greeted him, welcoming his presence. Aside from the welcoming feeling he got from the trees, there was another feeling, circling him like the wind. It made his skin crawl and sent a shiver up his spine. He looked around. There was nothing there except for the trees. _

_As he stood in the forest, searching for the source of the evil presence, he saw something moving in the distance. Slowly, he started to walk in the direction of the movement. When he saw it again, he started jogging, and when he saw it a third time, he broke out into a sprint. _

_Soon, he was catching up to whoever it was that was moving. His slowed his sprint to a walk, and started searching the trees with his keen elvish vision. Nothing. Finally, there was a noise behind him. He spun around, and saw a shadow. It loomed over him, tall, dark, menacing. Legolas stepped back, but the shadow passed by him. It obviously had no interest in the young elf. The shadow glided through the trees. It was moving in the direction of Mirkwood. Legolas started after the shadow, but out of no where, a line of Mirkwood soldiers stood in front of him, their bows fitted with arrows, pointing at him. _

_"Let me pass!" Legolas shouted. _

_"We have orders from King E'thane, and they are that the former prince of Mirkwood is not allowed near the city. Now leave." The lead soldier said. Legolas blinked, confusion forming in the back of his mind. _

_"E'thane said that?" he asked quietly. _

_"That's **King** E'thane to you, **Legolas**." The soldier nearly spat out his name, as if it was some form of elvish curse. "Now leave, or we will fire." He said. Legolas's eyes narrowed. He spun around and started walking away. He was about to turn back and break through their line, but as he was turning, there was a sharp pain in his stomach. And another, and another. His body was screaming in pain. He looked up and saw that the bows no longer had arrows fitted in them, and that the arrows were now sticking out of his body… as he fell lifeless to the ground._

_--end dream sequence--_

-- -- -- --

End of chapter 3. Weird. A dream. What could it _possibly_ mean? Well, actually I have an idea, and it's probably not what you're thinking. So there… hehe. Keep reading my friends.

ALSO… for those who read "Beneath the Surface"!!! I wasn't entirely happy with that way that ended. So… I was thinking of maybe rewriting the ending. Tell me what you think! Thanks guys!

Peace in-

Banana Nut Muffin


	5. Snorting

To Mirkwood

Chapter 4: Snorting

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Legolas sat up in his bed, a cold sweat forming on his forehead. His breath was ragged and unsteady. The dream had disturbed his more than any other dream he'd ever had. The dream terrified him. He was worried that his dream was an insight into the future. Would he be killed by his own people from orders by his own brother? Perhaps he would talk to Gandolf later.

After claming down a bit from the shock of the dream, Legolas realized that the sun would rise soon. He stood and went to his window. There was a line of purple on the horizon, giving the sun it's cue to rise.

As Legolas watched the sun's first rays peak out over the lands, a thought entered his head. A thought that no elf, or any living creature, should think about. He cursed himself for ever thinking such a thought. Legolas dropped his head and he stared at the cold, stone floor. One part of his mind told him to go on with it, and the other told him no, stay back… don't do it. The contradicting voices in his head were driving him crazy. Finally, he lay back down and was asleep within minutes.

-- -- -- --

Aragorn knocked on the large wooden door. There was no sound from inside the room. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open a little. He saw Legolas, still asleep on the bed. He was lying on his stomach; the blanket had long since fallen on the floor. Aragorn pushed the door open a little more and went inside the room. He tried to walk lightly, like an elf, but Legolas's ears were too sensitive for that. He shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked in a groggy voice.

"Mellon-nin, do you know that it is now Midday?" Aragorn asked the elf. Legolas sat up and stretched. Then what Aragorn had said sunk in.

"Midday? Already?" He asked. He leapt out of bed and ran to the window. True enough, the sun was high up in the sky. Aragorn moved into the room and stood behind his friend.

"Did you have a fitful night, mellon-nin?" He asked. Legolas nodded. Of course, it was the dream that was bothering him, but he didn't want to bother the King with it. Aragorn had enough to worry about.  "Well, come with me. The midday meal is being served." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and dressed quickly. He followed the king to the dining room and saw that the rest of the fellowship had already been seated at the table.

"Sleep in a bit, eh elf?" Gimli asked from behind his bushy red beard. Legolas smiled sheepishly. He sat down beside Sam at the table, and the food was served.

While the group ate, Gandolf, from beside Legolas, leaned over to him. "Is something bothering you, _neth caun-_." He asked. Legolas snorted very un-elf-like into his soup. The whole table heard this and looked up.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" Arwen asked in her graceful voice. Legolas shook his head.

"No, Lady Arwen." He answered. His friends exchanged glances. Arwen was bothered by this behavior that a fellow elf had just displayed. She was worried. There just wasn't something right about him. That's when she remembered what had happened a few days ago. Thranduil had taken away Legolas's right to the throne, and given it to his brother, E'thane. He was still upset about it. She looked upon him with sad eyes.

-- -- -- --

Legolas finally worked up the courage to Gandolf later in the day. After lunch he had apologized to everyone for his horrible behavior. Horrible for humans, no, but for a royal elf, yes.

Legolas found Gandolf sitting out in the courtyard, much as he had the previous day. Legolas sat down quietly beside the wise, old wizard. "Greetings Legolas." He said.

"Greetings, Mithrander." He said respectfully.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Gandolf asked. Legolas smiled inwardly. He probably didn't even have to tell Gandolf anything, but he did. He related the whole dream to Gandolf, along with what had happened with his father and his brother.

"I see. So that is why you have been acting strangely." Gandolf said when Legolas was finished.

"Yes."

"Well, there are several meanings that your dream can hold, but I think you should figure it out for yourself. You see, you know more about this situation than any of us, and only you can figure out the true meaning of the dream. I know you will figure it out." Gandolf said. He didn't have any idea that this seemingly simple task would put a load of stress on the elf.

"Thank you Gandolf." He said, and stood.

-- -- -- --

"Mirkwood is in sight!" An elf shouted from the group. E'thane smiled grimly. He had hoped the next time he saw the forest, his brother would be beside him, planning the next time they would make trouble, or go to the archery fields. E'thane had been practicing and was eager to match his skills against Legolas's. However, things had turned out differently. He felt like the weight of the realm was already on his shoulders, when in truth, it wasn't, yet.

"As soon as we get back, E'thane, I think we will get you a mentor to try to teach you everything that… _he_… already learned. You will also begin to attend the meetings with me, so you can get a feel for them before you will be expected to have input into the issues being addressed." Thranduil told his son.

"Ada, I don't think I can do it. I think I have not experienced enough in life to be a good ruler. Legolas would be a good ruler. He knows what the realm needs, and he understands all the things that go on here. He talks to the other elves often and knows their thoughts on issues going on in Mirkwood, and around Middle Earth. Please! Let Legolas come home!" E'thane pleaded. Thranduil pulled back on the reins of his horse. Startled, the rider behind him tugged the reins of his horses, trying to keep from knocking into the Elf King's horse.

"E'thane, I _implore_ you to _stop_ speaking about your brother. He did not want to return home. That's that. Nothing more to say." Thranduil said, his teeth gritted, his face turning red in anger.

"You're being unreasonable!" E'thane shouted. "You don't know what you're doing. You're keeping your own _son_ from the realm he grew up in and loves! How can you do that to him? He would be a better ruler than I. I have every bit of faith in him as I do you, well, as I _used_ to have in you. Now, I don't know _what_ to think about you." Thranduil stared unblinking at his younger son. Never had such words been spoke to him by his own family member. _Had_ he been unreasonable? NO!

"You would do well to hold your tongue _neiben ellon--_." Thranduil said. E'thane was taken aback by his father's words. It truly hurt an elf to have those words spoken to them when they knew that they were not as such---. E'thane closed  his mouth and turned his attention to the trees. He realized then that the whole party of elves with them had heard the whole conversation. E'thane dropped his head a little. Thranduil took a deep breath and pulled himself together, then called for the party to move forward into the trees.

-- -- -- --

Interesting chapter, eh? Hehe. Well, I thought it was. :-D Sorry about mistakes in elvish. I'm trying, I really am! I have two different dictionaries for Sindarin on my computer. Bare with me! Thanks.

I used the dashes because for some reasons the asterisks don't show up any more. Grrr….

- young prince

-- small elf

--- This is something I made up. If you were almost an adult, and someone called you small human, you wouldn't like it either, right? Well, elves don't like being called small either, because I said so. E'thane is kinda supposed to be about 16 in human years. So, his father calling him small elf hurts him. I think you get it now, right? "Of course right." –Yente from Fiddler on the Roof

Reviewers-

Galadryal- that's ok, I'm no good at them either. Thanks!

Me- hmm… ok.

Starlit Hope- Indeed it does seem that way. Just wait for the chapter after this one. –winkwink-

Haldir's Heart and Soul- that's a good _idea_ of what might happen. But not quite! Legolas would never give in! Hehe.

Thanks reviewers!!!

Peace In-

Banana Nut Muffin


	6. A Bit More Fun

To Mirkwood

Chapter 5: A Bit More Fun

Don't own.

I should be reading The Grapes of Wrath right now, but I'm not…

-- -- -- --

Legolas was brooding over his dream, and also the thought he had earlier. He couldn't possibly go through with it. He loved his family too much.

But his dream. Would could it possibly mean? He did think of one thing, though. It was that things would happen just as they did in his dream. He would try to go home, be stopped, and killed by order of his little brother. He just couldn't think of any other interpretation of the dream.

Exasperated, Legolas sat down on the edge of his bed. He had been feeling so withdrawn these last few days. It upset him. The reason he had wanted to stay in Minis Tirith in the first place was to spend time with his friends before they went their separate ways. But now, he was hiding away in his room, talking to no one.

There was a knock at his door. He didn't look up, but he called out, "Come in." The door opened and Legolas picked up a rustle of robes. He looked up and saw Arwen. She had a sad look on her face. Walking into the room, she sat down beside the woodland elf.

"How are you, Legolas?" he asked. Legolas shrugged his shoulders. He always felt relaxed in the elf-maiden's presence. Even when they were little, he always felt as if he could tell Arwen anything.

"Arwen, the whole reason that this… misunderstanding… came up was because I wanted to stay here to spend time with my friends. However, I'm sitting in my room. There's something wrong with that." Legolas said. Arwen placed a slender hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Then why don't you go spend time with them?" She asked.

"I don't know. Gandolf didn't help when I asked about the dream I had." Legolas said.

"Dream?" Arwen inquired.

"Yes…" He told her about the dream in the same way he told Gandolf.

"So why wasn't Gandolf any help?" He asked.

"Because he told me to figure it out myself. All I can think of is things will turn out the same way for real as they did in the dream." Legolas explained.

"Alright, so why aren't you with the others?"

"Because I keep trying to figure out my dream, and well… I don't have any other reason." Legolas confessed sadly. Arwen stood and held her hands out to him.

"Then come. Spend time with them. The hobbits have been wandering around, trying to find someone with a good tale. I'm sure you have at least one! And poor Gimli! He has been moping around because he wants to find some way to beat you in a competition." Arwen said, updating Legolas on the state of his friends. Legolas smiled slightly and took Arwen's hands. She lightly helped him up and they exited the room, and Legolas went off to find them.

-- -- -- --

The party had just arrived in the city of Mirkwood about an hour ago, and E'thane was already sitting in a hot, stuffy room, looking boredly at maps and accounts of various elves and things they did that were interesting at the time, but no longer seemed to impress younger elves. His mentor, Tylen, was sitting in a large chair, reading a book. He had told E'thane to write about the time when elves and dwarves were friends. He had gotten a little bit done, but he was weary from the traveling, and the room was making him tired.

To make matters at least a little bit worse for E'thane, the whole city had somehow heard about the conversations between E'thane and Thranduil, along with the news that the Prince Legolas would never be returning to Mirkwood. E'thane longed to find out their reactions to the news. Maybe they can talk some sense into the stubborn Elf King.

Tylen looked up from his book to find the young prince asleep on top of the books. He smiled slightly. He stood and touched E'thane on the shoulder. E'thane jerked his head up. "Forgive me Einior Tylen-. I didn't mean to fall asleep." E'thane said. Tylen smiled, his dark eyes soft and forgiving.

"Think nothing of it, Prince E'thane. You are weary from your trip home. Go sleep now. You need it. It's useless to try to teach you anything when you are tired." He said. E'thane thanked him over and over again until Tylen shooed him out of his study.

E'thane walked slowly through the halls and soon reached his room. He opened his door and went inside, and laid down on the bed straight away. He was soon asleep.

-- -- -- --

 A few hours later, Thranduil sat in his study, catching up on work he missed while he was gone. As much as he tried to concentrate, his mind continually wandered. He soon found himself thinking about Legolas. Every time the golden-haired son of his entered his mind, he shook his head and forced himself to think of other things. He actually wouldn't have minded thinking about his son that he probably lost forever. However, the looming shadow behind him thought otherwise.

-- -- -- --

If you had been in my room when I thought up that last paragraph, you probably would have been freaked out. I started laughing… really… manically. Hehehee. I'm proud of what I thought of. I had to rewrite this chapter though. I was gonna have another outside influence and some sort of… well… elf witch thing that hated first born sons… crap.. blah.. sounds lame, is lame…. Changed my mind.. for the better. Anyways, thanks to the reviewers again. You all rock!

I decided that I'm going to have "inspirational" quotes now instead of "peace in"… so here we go.

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"Never get discouraged. It's the worst thing you can do in music." –Me to my clarinet student._

Banana Nut Muffin


	7. On Your Knees

To Mirkwood

Chapter 6: On Your Knees

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

_4 days later_

"Good bye Gimli." Frodo said, hugging the dwarf. The four hobbits were dressed in the finest cloth, with their Loríen cloaks on over them. Thy had decided that they had been away from the Shire long enough.

"Farewell Legolas!" Pippin said, hugging the tall elf around the middle. Legolas smiled down at his short friends.

"Farewell, hobbits." He said. The hobbits finished their good byes, then mounted the small horses that had been given to them. Gandolf then said his farewells to the others, and mounted Shadowfax. He was planning on helping the shirelings along to the Shire until he had to go his own way. What was left of the Fellowship of the Ring stood and watched the five friends ride away into the rising sun.

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Arwen turned to go back into the city. The large doors closed behind him, and the people started moving again. Trading, selling, buying, fighting, drinking; their normal lives returning to normal now that the excitement of the wars was over. The two elves, the man, and the dwarf mounted their horses and started their journey back up to the top of the white city.

-- -- -- --

Thranduil knelt down in front of the grave in the gardens. A tear slid down his cheek and landed in the soft grass that grew over the grave. He quickly wiped his cheek, should anyone see. He picked a flower that was growing beside the grave. A rose. He smelled the sweet scent of the flower, then laid it gently down on top of the grave. "Life can smell so sweet sometimes, but then the thrones prick you when you least expect it." He said softly, taking a last, longing look at the grave before returning back to the palace.

When he turned around, he was surprised to find someone standing behind him. "Weeping over your lost wife again, Thranduil?" The man asked. Thranduil clenched his hands and bit his lower lip. There was no way he could lash out at this man. He turned his head away. "What? The Great Elf King has nothing to say?" The man asked, tauntingly.

"Please stop." Thranduil growled.

"Now, now. You know the rules!" The man said. Thranduil growled again then got down on his knees and folded his hands together.

"Please stop."

"Stop what?"

"Taunting me." Thranduil finished. The man grinned and stood up straighter.

"You may stand." He said. Thranduil stood, keeping his eyes cast down at the stone pathway he was standing on. "If you'll excuse me…" He said, then started walking away. Thranduil stared after him, the hate growing inside him. He could do it. He could kill him… but the whole realm would know about it. There would be questioning. He couldn't do it. No… for the sake of the realm and his sons, he wouldn't kill him.

-- -- -- --

Legolas was lying in his bed that evening, contemplating the dream. It still haunted him, though it seemed, intangible. Like trying to grasp smoke. No matter how far you reached or how tightly you closed your hand, you could not catch the smoke, nor draw it close enough to you to see. He closed his eyes and pictured the shadow again. He pictured how the shadow completely ignored him, and passed him by. Sighing, Legolas stood and went to the window. The sun had already set, and the stars were beginning to come out. He rested his head in his hands as he watched them blink into the night sky. He grinned, looking at the constellations, remembering the stories that his father had told him about the different constellations. Remembering the good times spent with his father made him sad. No longer would he get to spend nights gazing at the sky, listening to the wisdom his father carried with him. No more.

-- -- -- --

Tylen paced back and forth across the floor. E'thane was reciting different things about the dwarves and their friendship with the elves back before the dark days. "That's it." E'thane said at last, finished up everything he could remember.

"Very good E'thane." Tylen said. He turned and went to a pitcher sitting on the table. He poured some of the contents into a cup, then looked up. "I'm making a sleeping draught for your father. He told me he was having trouble sleeping of late." He said. E'thane nodded. He watched Tylen add a few drops of a clear liquid into the cup. "I have some things to attend to, so would you take this to him?" He asked.

"Yes, Einior Tylen." E'thane said, taking the cup from the Elder Elf's hands.

"Oh, you're free from extra lessons tonight." He said. E'thane thanked him, then hurried out of the room. He walked gracefully down the hall, careful not to spill any of the draught. Finally, he reached his father's study.

"Ada?" E'thane asked, pushing the door open a little. Thranduil looked up from his desk.

"Yes, E'thane?"

"I brought this to you from Tylen. He said it's a sleeping draught." (I think that's the right word…) E'thane said, setting the cup on the desk.

"Ah, thank you." He said. Thranduil looked up into the eyes of his son. They were sad. Full of grief. As is he… well, he _had_ lost someone near and dear to him. His brother. "Are you going to be alright, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked his son. E'thane looked up suddenly.

"Yes Ada." He answered. "Good night." E'thane left the room without another word, closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, Thranduil took a drink of his tea and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, E'thane. I truly am."

-- -- -- --

Woo… ok… so I was thinking about something before. To my reviewers, you guys are cool… because if no on had reviewed for this story, it wouldn't be on the internet anymore. Since I had people actually liking this story, I decided to keep it going and such. So Thanks!

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_-strums banjo- "Ohh I feel so deliciously white trash! Mummy! I want a mullet!" –Stewie-Family Guy-"To Love and Die in Dixie"_

Banana Nut Muffin


	8. Ashen Face

To Mirkwood 

Chapter 7: Ashen Face

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

"So, Thranduil…" the shadow said, avoiding the sunlight that was trickling through the open window. Thranduil groaned and looked over at the shadow of a man. His face was ashen, his eyes, bloodshot, his whole body trembles, and he felt weak. "How are we feeling this morning?" Thranduil moaned and rolled over a bit. Sweat poured down his face. "Need a healer, do we?" A grin spread over the shadow's face. "Maybe not yet. Let's allow E'thane to find you, shall we?" The shadow moved to the door and left the room; left Thranduil to suffer alone.

-- -- -- --

E'thane was walking quickly down the hall of the palace. He turned a corner and saw his mentor, Tylen. "Einior Tylen! Have you seen my Adar?" E'thane asked him.

"Not this morning, young prince. Why?" He asked.

"Because he said we could go to the festival today! He was going to go with me." E'thane said. "If we wait any longer, all the events will be over." Tylen shook his head and gave him a sympethic look.

"I haven't seen him. I'm sorry. But, today is a festival? I had forgotten. How about we cancel lessons for today?" Tylen suggested, his eyes shining. E'thane perked up a little.

"Truly? That would be wonderful. Thank you Einior Tylen." (Einior is "elder" by the way) E'thane said excitedly. He bowed as a way of saying good bye, and hurried off to find Thranduil. Tylen watched him leave, a small grin playing on his face. His eyes flashed, then he turned and continued down the hall.

He soon reached the king's quarters and he knocked on the study door. There was no sound from inside. He pushed open the door and saw that the desk was vacant. Confused, E'thane searched around the room. Still no sign that his father had been there. Finally, he decided to check his room. E'thane knocked on the door, and he heard a soft noise from the inside. He pushed open the door and saw Thranduil lying in bed. "ADA!" E'thane shouted, rushing into the room and to his father's side. "Ada! What's wrong! Are you ill?" He asked. Thranduil made no move. "Ada…" E'thane whispered. He placed a hand over his father's forehead. "You're burning up!" He said, looking over him, worry taking the place of excitement in his eyes. "You need a healer. Don't leave me Ada." E'thane said, patting his father's hand. E'thane rushed out of the room and back down the hall. Who could he go to? Tylen! He was skilled in healing. He went to his mentor's quarters and knocked on the door. He heard a voice from inside.

"Come in." E'thane went into the room.

"Tylen! You must come! My father is ill!" E'thane said with great haste. Tylen jumped up from his chair and followed E'thane back to Thranduil's room. Tylen went to the king's side. E'thane went to the other side of the bed.

Thranduil said Tylen and something flashed in his eyes. E'thane didn't notice it. Tylen ignored the flash and placed a hand over the king's forehead. "I have never seen something like this in an elf!" Tylen said. "E'thane, go get the leather bag in my room, and also, get some wet clothes." E'thane nodded and rushed out of the room. When he was gone and the door was closed, Tylen turned his attention back to the king. He pulled out a small vial. "Here, your highness." He grinned and opened the vial. "Bottoms up." Thranduil tried to scoot away, but he was just feeling too weak to move. "Now, now, you wouldn't want something bad to happen to your son, now would you?"

-- -- -- --

"Are you sure, laddie?" Gimli asked, looking up at the elf. Legolas nodded and pulled the strap on the horse tighter.

"Yes. Something isn't right." Legolas said. He had another dream that night, only this time, the shadow was looming over his father. As much as Thranduil had hurt him, Legolas knew he had to do something. "I promise you, we will go to the caves soon." Legolas said, looking sadly at his dwarvish friend.

"Why don't I come with you?" Gimli asked. Legolas shook his head.

"I must travel with haste. I'm sorry my friend." Gimli understood slightly. "Besides, you live in the mountains north of Mirkwood, do you not?" Legolas asked.

"Aye."

"Then I can come see you sometime. Do not worry." Legolas smiled, and bent down to hug the dwarf.

"Be safe, laddie." Gimli said. Legolas nodded. He was about to mount his horse when he heard another voice.

"Leaving without a good bye, eh Legolas?" He turned to see Aragorn, followed closely by Arwen.

"I must leave now, mellon-nin." Legolas said urgently. Aragorn wasted no time in pulling his friend into a hug.

"Be safe." He said. Legolas nodded. He bowed to Arwen.

"Farewell, m'lady. Farewell, my friends." He said, then mounted his horse and rode down the twisting streets of Minis Tirith. When he reached the gate, it opened for him, and he was soon on his way north to Mirkwood.

He rode until nightfall. He thought about stopping, but he was out in the open. He knew it wouldn't be safe. So he continued riding. The longer he rode, the closer to Mirkwood he would get, and it wouldn't take as many days.

-- -- -- --

E'thane was sitting on the steps to the palace. He had gone to the festival when Tylen had told the prince that his father was too ill to go. He had found some of his friends and had a good time, but it just wasn't the same. As he sat there, he watched the last rays of the sun filter through the trees. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me, E'thane." Tylen said. E'thane nodded, and he stood and followed the mentor into the palace, up the large staircase, and down the hall to his father's room.

-- -- -- --

Whoop! Another short chapter. Sorry. I just, want this to play out the right way.

Reviewers-

Starlit Hope- Indeed not.

Haldir's Heart and Soul- I had a feeling I was spelling Gandalf's name wrong. Thanks for pointing it out! Also… for the last chapter… -grins-

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"Like Peter said… I'm-a da fricken' pope!" –The Pope –Family Guy –"Holy Crap"_

Banana Nut Muffin


	9. Farms and Ceremonies

To Mirkwood

Chapter 8: Farms and Ceremonies

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

E'thane entered his father's room behind Tylen. Thranduil was still lying in his bed, and looking, if possible, worse than he had that morning. "Your father has something to say to you." Tylen said to E'thane. E'thane stood beside his father's bed.

"Yes Ada?" E'thane asked. Thranduil's eyes quickly shifted to Tylen, who was standing off to the side. Tylen nodded.

"E'thane," He said, his voice dry, weak, and quiet. "I am now, appointing you as the Crowned Prince. You will take over my duties. Tylen…" He stopped. Tylen nodded firmly behind the stunned prince, and Thranduil continued. "Tylen said this illness I have requires the aid of Lord Elrond, but he has not yet returned to Rivendell from Minis Tirith. Tylen will also continue to be your mentor. He'll help you make decisions." Thranduil said. E'thane stared at his father in disbelief.

"No, Ada! I'm not yet ready!" He protested. Tylen moved forward and placed a hand on the young elf's shoulder.

"Do not worry, young one. I'll help you. Your people will love you. Don't worry." He said, guiding the Crowned Prince from the room. When E'thane was back in his room, Tylen wandered off to make preparations for the official ceremony.

After Tylen had left, the tears hiding in Thranduil's eyes spilled over, falling down his cheeks.

E'thane looked out his window. Tylen had instructed him to stay in his room until the following morning. _Where are you Legolas? Please come home! I cannot do this! Hurry, my brother. Hurry._

-- -- -- --

Legolas opened his eyes. Wait… opened his eyes. Legolas sat up and looked around. He did not recognize where he was. There was a horrible throbbing in the back of his head. He rubbed it with his hand and found a bump. He hid his head on… something.

He finally was awake enough to take in his surroundings. He was in a small cabin. There was a fire going against one wall. There was a wash bin, a small dresser, a table with four chairs, and another larger table that was piled high with colored cloth. There were shelves with many burlap sacks and jars. A fresh loaf of bread was on the table. Off to the side, there was a ladder that probably led up to the second story of the house. There was a woman in the cabin as well. She was leaning over something that was in the fire. Soon, she turned and saw that the elf had woken up. "Ah! You're awake!" she said in a sweet, lively tone. She was probably in her late 30s. She had short dark hair and large, hazel eyes. She was dressed in a simple dress. It had signs of dirt on it.

"Where… where am I?" Legolas asked.

"You're on my farm." She said kindly, stirring the contents of the pot hanging over the fire. Legolas sighed. "Sorry. We are about 50 miles south of Lothloríen." She added, seeing the annoyance in Legolas's eyes. "Don't see many elves out this way. Where are you from?" she asked him.

"I'm from Mirkwood. I was trying to go there… what happened?" Legolas asked.

"Well, my husband and I were out taking the cows to graze yesterday evening, and we saw somethin' lyin' on the ground. We went over and saw you. There was nothing with you. Just you, lying on the ground. We feared the worst since your eyes were closed. We knew it was bad when an elf's eyes are closed. So we brought you back to the house. And you just woke up." She said.

"What time is it?" Legolas asked.

"The sun is rising right now." She answered. Legolas sat up in the bed. "Oh!" She said suddenly. She turned from what she was doing and went to a corner. She picked up a bundle and handed it to Legolas. He opened it and found his bow, elven knives and his quiver of arrows. "We found this as well."

"Thank you. And… what of my horse?"

"There was no horse." She replied. Legolas signed and rubbed his face. "There's a well outside. Why don't you go wash up. I'm sure you're hungry. Breakfast will be ready soon. If you see my husband, or my children, let them know." She said, turning back to the fire. Legolas nodded and went outside. It was a small farm. There was a barn, and the crops were planted close to the house and barn. Legolas spotted the well and he walked over to it. He turned the handle and brought up the bucket. He splashed the water on his face and gently rubbed his eyes.

"Hey! You're that elf!" A voice behind him said. Legolas turned and saw a man standing behind him. He looked to be the same age as the woman. He was wearing a dirty pair of pants and a white cotton shirt.

"Yes." Legolas answered. "Your wife told me to tell you breakfast would be ready soon." Legolas said, relaying the message.

"Oh, alright. My name's Fayre. My wife's Nevyn." The man looked around. "My kids are around here too. Twins. Boy and a girl. The boy's Luas and the girl's Alora. Don't know where they are right now, but they'll come soon." Fayre moved to the bucket Legolas had drawn up and Legolas stepped to the side. Fayre suddenly looked up at him. "You're tall." He commented. Legolas smiled nervously. Fayre grinned and washed his face and hands. "Come on." Legolas followed the man back into the house. Nevyn was setting the pot on the table beside the loaf of bread. From somewhere, she had pulled out another chair and set an extra place at the table. Just as they were about to sit down, two young children burst into the room.

"Is the elf awake?" They both asked at the same time. They stopped short when they saw the tall, fair-haired elf standing in their home. "He's awake!" They shouted together. Legolas looked down at the children. They both had dark hair, but the girl's was longer and pulled back in a loose braid. They both also had dark eyes, like their father.

"Sit, children, sit." Nevyn commanded. The children sat down. Nevyn motioned for Legolas to be seated as well. He sat.

As Nevyn was serving out the food, she looked to Legolas. "We have not yet learned your name." She said kindly.

"Legolas." He answered.

"Legolas. Hmm… seems I may have heard the name before." Fayre commented, holding a piece of the bread to his mouth. Legolas didn't want to have to explain the "situation" to them, so he simply said,

"The prince of Mirkwood is also named Legolas." Fayre pointed to him with his piece of bread.

"You're right! That's where I heard it before. Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, the Great Elf King." He recited. Legolas nodded. The rest of the meal consisted of the two children asking Legolas questions about Mirkwood and being an elf, to which he answered happily.

After breakfast, Legolas gladly helped the family on the farm. The sky was menacing, and he knew that a storm would be upon them soon. He didn't mind helping them, but he knew that he had to get back to Mirkwood soon.

-- -- -- --

E'thane stood before the mirror in his room, staring at his reflection. He no longer felt like E'thane Nethrandír, son of Thranduil. He felt more like, well, someone he did not yet know. He was dressed in fine silk garments, and there was a silver crown on his head. It was a circlet of silver encrusted with emeralds. The design of the crown was woven vines, branches and leaves. It sat proudly on his fair blond hair. His green eyes stared back at him, nervous, worried, and afraid. E'thane knew in his heart that he was not yet ready for this. He couldn't rule over the realm. Even knowing that Tylen would be at his side did not comfort him. He wished that his brother was there, taking his place, becoming the Crowned Prince he was meant to be. Sadly, however, he was probably still in Minis Tirith. "E'thane." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned. Tylen was standing in the doorway, dressed in long, flowing robes, customary of the elder elves. "It's time." E'thane followed him out of the door.

As E'thane walked, he began to feel older. He was only about 16 in human years. He suddenly felt as old as his father is. Arda knows how old _that_ is. But as E'thane walked down that hallway, holding his head high, his back straight, he no longer felt like a child. He had responsibilities now. He wasn't allowed to spend his day as he pleased. No. Everything was changing.

The ceremony was quick. It took place outside the palace, with all the elves of the realm standing in the large courtyard, with the exception of one elf.

Tylen performed the ceremony, since Thranduil was just too sick to do it himself. But the ceremony satisfied the elves of the realm, and when it was over, they left the courtyard, taking amongst themselves.

-- -- -- --

The plot thickens… muhahaa. Anyways… think it's going good so far? I promise there will be some action later on.. I think. I don't know. I don't really plan ahead that much when I write. I just… write.

Reviewers-

Haldir's Heart and Soul: heh heh heh

Starlit Hope: Tylen does seem like a jerk, eh?

Jedi Gollum: Thanks!

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" –Genie – Aladdin_

Banana Nut Muffin


	10. Orders from Prince E'thane

To Mirkwood

Chapter 9: Orders from Prince E'thane

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

E'thane stood in his own study, looking out the window, his hands clasped behind him. He watched the trees sway in the window, and the rain pour from the sky. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned, and saw Tylen. He nodded to the elder elf, then turned back to the window.

Tylen grinned. The once joyful and happy eyes of the youngest prince of Mirkwood were now replaced by fear, anger, confusion, and stress. They were hard, and he knew it would not take long to make his mind the same as his eyes.

"E'thane, are you alright?" Tylen asked. E'thane nodded. "I can sense that you are not happy. Come. Tell me why." E'thane whirled around.

"Why I am not alright? First, my brother gets left behind by _my own father_, second, Ada gets sick, and Lord Elrond has not yet returned. Third, I was just given the position of Crowned Prince when I am not ready! I am too young! You don't understand!" E'thane said, his face growing slightly red. Tylen moved forward and placed a comforting hand on the young elf's shoulder.

"E'thane, do not worry. I am here to help you. And do not worry about your father. He will get well. As for Legolas…" The elf trailed off. E'thane looked up into his eyes questioningly.

"What about him?"

"Well, it seems all of this was brought on by him. If he had not protested with your father, he would be here, and he would be crowned prince. However, Thranduil has told me that he feels grief over leaving his son behind. Stress and grief are two things that could cause the king to become sick. Now, if Legolas had only cooperated, then none of this would have happened. Don't you agree?" Tylen said. He could see E'thane trying to rationalize what he had just said.

"I don't know. I know Legolas would never give up his right to the throne. He loves Mirkwood…" E'thane's voice lowered. _Did he love Mirkwood? He was always away on trips to Lothloríen and Rivendell. Maybe he liked being in other places better than here. And he did suggest that he be sent to Rivendell when Lord Elrond called that emergency meeting…_

Tylen saw the anger flare in the young elf's eyes. "Maybe… maybe it _is_ Legolas's fault. He brought this upon his family!" E'thane cried, turning back to the window.

"Yes, my child…" He said, then left the room. Everything was going as planned.

-- -- -- --

Legolas rubbed his horse's nose. It had returned during the night, and Legolas had rushed out to bring him into the barn, since it was storming. But now, it was morning, and he was getting ready to leave the small farm. The family was standing behind him, watching him get his horse ready for the journey. Finally, he turned and bowed slightly to the family. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. You will not be forgotten." Legolas said, looking at each family member.

"You're welcome, Legolas." Nevyn said, coming forward and pulling the elf into a hug. Fayre smiled and nodded to Legolas. The two children ran to Legolas and, since he was much taller than them, they hugged him around the legs. He patted their heads.

"Good bye." He said. The children let go, and Legolas mounted his horse, waved one last time, kicked his horse and he was once again on his way back to Mirkwood.

-- -- -- --

Tylen found Bilmar, the captain of the guards, standing with a younger elf at the gates to the palace. He watched silently as he explain the position of gate guard to the young elf.

"I know this is probably the least exciting job of all, but someone has to do it." Bilmar said. The young elf guard got a pained look on his face. Bilmar patted the elf on the head, then turned. He jumped slightly when he saw Tylen standing behind him. "Ah. Master Tylen. What brings you out here?" he asked. Tylen approached the captain and led him away from the gate.

"I have orders from the Crowned Prince." Tylen said. Bilmar raised his eyebrows.

"Sir, I'm sorry but my orders are to only follow the King's orders." Bilmar said.

"King Thranduil is very sick. He appointed Prince E'thane as Crowned Prince since he is unable to perform his duties as king." Tylen explained, trying hard to not let anything slip.

"But…"

"Do not worry. Anything E'thane does goes past me as well as the King." He lied. Bilmar seemed to relax slightly. "The orders are that the former Prince Legolas is not allowed within the boundaries of our realm."

"Sir!" Bilmar exclaimed. "Those cannot truly be Prince E'thane's orders…."

"They are indeed. See to it that they are carried out." Tylen said. He bowed his head a little to the captain, and he spun on his heel and headed back into the palace. Bilmar stared after Tylen, the shook his head. Somehow that didn't seem right. However, Tylen was not an elf to displease, so he hurried off to carry out the orders.

-- -- -- --

It wasn't long before the whole realm of Mirkwood found out about the orders that E'thane had supposedly said to keep Legolas out of the realm. Tylen did his best to keep that from E'thane's ears. However, it was only a matter of time…

"Tylen!" E'thane cried, pushing through the large doors. Tylen looked up from his desk, startled.

"Y-yes, Prince E'thane?" he asked.

"What is this I hear about you giving orders to keep my brother from the realm?" He asked, his eyes blazing. Tylen stood and moved to the prince. E'thane took a step back, but Tylen grabbed his shoulders.

"You must understand, E'thane, that if Legolas ever comes back, it will only cause more grief for your father. I did not want to tell you this but…" He trailed off.

"Tell me what?" E'thane demanded. Tylen let go of his shoulders.

"Your father is getting worse. I fear he may not last much longer if Elrond does not return from Minis Tirith." Tylen said. E'thane said nothing. Instead, he turned and ran out of the room, through the halls and to Thranduil's room. He threw himself to the chair beside the bed. He looked at his father's face. It was ashen, like the clouds in the sky when rain is near. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, and there were dark circles under his eyes. There were beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks from his forehead. He turned his head slowly to look at his son.

"Be…beware…" He chocked out… but his head rolled to the side, and his eyes closed. He had fallen into a deep sleep. E'thane's eyes widened.

"Ada…" he whispered, and lowered his head to the sheets that covered the bed.

-- -- -- --

Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and I've had writer's block. But I couldn't sleep, it's 1:45 am, so… I decided to finish this chapter. So you like so far? Getting interesting yet? Lemme know!

Thanks reviewers!

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"Keep you hearts on fire and your minds on ice." –Mr. Pethoud, my band teacher. _

Banana Nut Muffin


	11. Reward

To Mirkwood

Chapter 10: Reward

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

One Week Later… 

The edge of the forest was finally in sight. Legolas kicked his horse to get there faster. He was finally home. He could finally clear things up with his father and hopefully get his place back in the family. Excited that he might see his father that day, he leaned forward to help the horse faster. Suddenly, something made him stop. There were pieces of parchment tacked up on the trees. He slowed his horse to a stop and he hopped off. He walked to the trees and ripped off one of the pieces of parchment. He gasped.

There was a sketch of Legolas's face on the parchment, and underneath the picture, words were written.

"Reward. To anyone who finds Former Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, dead or alive, will receive 40,000 pieces of gold. Issued by Crowned Prince E'thane of Mirkwood." Legolas dropped the parchment. He was being hunted.

Before he could do anything, he heard voices and hoof beats coming from the forest. He ran to his horse and him along until they were hidden in the trees. He waited, and finally, a group of elves on horses came out of the trees. Another horse followed them that was pulling a small wagon covered with a canvas. Legolas couldn't ever remember things being transferred in this manner. He leaned forward a little and he was able to pick up part of their conversation.

"I wonder if he will even make it to Rivendell."

"I hope so. He's a good king."

"Poor E'thane. Things have been hard for him these last days." The elf's voice lowered. "I honestly don't think Tylen is doing much good for the kingdom. I feel sorry for Prince Legolas. I wonder what he would do if he found out he was being hunted."

"And that his father is ill." Their conversation stopped and they rode on in silence. Legolas's mouth hung open. _Tylen… he's probably the cause of this._ Legolas thought to himself. He had always felt that something was not right about that elf.

Legolas now had a choice to make. Should he go into Mirkwood and try to find E'thane and risk being captured and possible killed, or should he make haste to Rivendell to see his father. He is not a hunted man in Rivendell, or at least he hoped he wasn't.

-- -- -- --

Tylen was smiling to himself as he walked through the halls of the palace. Now that the king was out of his way, he could focus on E'thane. Earlier that day, he had suggested to E'thane that he make Tylen his Royal Advisor. Tylen knew that if something happened to E'thane that he would then take over rule of the kingdom, seeing as there was no royal family left. Thranduil would be dead soon, E'thane could be taken care of, and Legolas was being hunted. Everything was going according to plan. E'thane was slowly falling into Tylen's hands. Now that his older brother influence and his father influence were gone, he would turn to the next person he trusted the most. Tylen. It would all go well.

Tylen reached E'thane's study and went in through the door. He saw the young elf prince reading a piece of parchment. When he heard the elder elf enter the room, he looked up. "Tylen." He said, slightly surprised. Tylen nodded and sat down on the other side of the desk from him. "I have thought about your proposition, and I decided to allow you to be my Royal Advisor. You are already doing it anyway." He said. Tylen nodded.

"Thank you, your highness." He said respectfully. E'thane smiled a little and went back to reading the parchment. Tylen rose. "I will leave you now, for I have some things to take care of." He said, then left the room.

Once he was gone, E'thane lowered the parchment and sighed. Something was not right. He didn't want to trust Tylen, but he had no other choice. His father and brother were both gone, and there was no one he trusted to tell his feelings to.

E'thane left his chair and went to the window. The last days had been so bleak and dark in Mirkwood. The dark clouds constantly covered the sky and the rain fell in sheets, as if a curse had been place upon the once green city…

-- -- -- --

Legolas still had not decided on a course of action, and it was beginning to rain. He needed shelter more than anything, for the rain was coming down hard. He pulled out his cloak from Lothloríen and wrapped it around himself, pulling up the hood. This suddenly gave him an idea. He pulled off another one of the 'wanted" signed and rolled it up, and tied it with a piece of string. It now looked like an important message. He climbed his horse and kicked it, flying through the forest. He did his best to get wet, dirty, muddy and tired before he reached the city.

When he got closer, he saw that there was a group of soldiers standing outside the dirt path the led into the city. They stopped him. "Where are you going?" They asked him.

"Please! I must get this message to King Thranduil. It's urgent news from Lothloríen!" Legolas panted, changing his voice to sound different than his own.

"King Thranduil has just left on business to Rivendell. However, Prince E'thane was left in charge." The guard said. Legolas nodded beneath his hood.

"Then I must see Prince E'thane." He said. The guards allowed him to go into the city. He rode swiftly, slashing through every puddle he came across. Finally, he reached the gate to the palace. The guards allowed him through after hearing his story, and he raced up to the doors. Pushing them open, he stumbled inside. The foyer was empty. He was about to climb the stairs to E'thane's room when a guard came down the stairs.

"You there!" He shouted. Legolas stopped. "What are you here for?" He asked.

"Important-message-from-Lady-Galadriel." Legolas panted. The guard's eyes widened slightly and he took Legolas up the stairs and into E'thane's study. E'thane was standing at the window, his back facing the door.

"Your Highness, you have a message from LothLorien!" The guard said. E'thane turned and saw a guard standing with a strange man, dressed in a dark cloak, his face hidden in shadows. He was clutching a piece of rolled up parchment.

"Thank you." E'thane said, waving the guard away. When he was gone, Legolas turned and kicked the door shut and moved forward. E'thane took a step back. Leoglas threw back the hood of his cloak. "Legolas!" E'thane cried in surprise.

"Hello E'thane." He said. E'thane had joy in his eyes, but they soon turned to anger.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"E'thane…" Legolas said, trailing off.

"You are the cause of all this!" E'thane shouted at him.

"Of what?" Legolas asked, growing angry.

"You cause Ada to become ill, and since you did not want to return, I was forced to become the Crowned Prince. I'm not ready Legolas!" E'thane cried. Tears formed in his eyes and they threatened to spill.

"Little brother, I meant no harm to our family! Why can't you see that! You are as blind and selfish as Ada!" Legolas shouted at him. E'thane blinked.

"Legolas." He whispered.

"Besides! I have a right o be just as angry with you. What is this all about?" Legolas asked, unrolling the parchment.

"What is that?" He asked.

"What do you mean "what is that?' It's a reward for my head!" Legolas shouted.

"I didn't issue this." E'thane said. Legolas's arm dropped to his side and the parchment fell to the ground. The brothers stared at each other.

-- -- -- --

Getting a little intense. Haha.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Let's hope.

Jedi Gollum: The missing of Mistopurr's stories/reviews? I don't get it. But thanks though!

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"I can't believe it. I'm losin' to a rug." –Genie from Aladdin. _

Banana Nut Muffin


	12. Rain Soaked Messenger

To Mirkwood

Chapter 11: Rain Soaked Messenger

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Mirkwood was buzzing with the news of the reward that was placed on Prince Legolas's head. "How could his own brother do that to him?" One asked.

"I heard that E'thane had no say."

"That's impossible! How could orders be issued without E'thane's command?"

"Who knows?"

Gossips traveled quickly and soon, the entire city had some story about how the reward was issued. Even the guards of the palace heard stories about it, but couldn't deny the stories, or say that they were right. They didn't know themselves. The only one who might know was Bilmar, the captain of the guards, but as of late, he was seldom seen anywhere except in the presence of Tylen, the new Royal Advisor of the Crowned Prince. However, only a few of the guards knew that information. No one knew for sure.

-- -- -- --

"If you didn't issue this, then who did?" Legolas demanded. E'thane blinked and looked down at the parchment.

"The only one who could would be… Tylen…." E'thane trailed off.

"E'thane…" Legolas moved forward to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. "My little brother… what has that elf been telling you…? Why did you lash out at me? What's been going on here?" Legolas asked, staring into his eyes.

"I should be asking the same question." Legolas whirled around and saw Tylen standing in the doorway. "Guards!" He shouted. Then he grinned and stepped into the room. "I'm surprised you even dared to enter Mirkwood, Legolas, seeing as anyone who caught you could very well kill you." He said. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the elf. In a blink of an eye, Legolas threw off his cloak, grabbed his bow, and fitted an arrow to it, and pointed it straight for Tylen. "That is not a wise decision." Tylen commented, coming closer and pushing the bow down to point to the floor.

At that moment, the guards appeared at the doorway. "Restrain him." Tylen commanded. The guards nodded and moved to Legolas, forcing the bow out of his hands and pulling his arms behind him. Tylen motioned for all but one of the guards to leave the room, and he shut the door. Pulling a dagger from his robes, he moved to Legolas and placed the blade gently against his neck. "It seems my plans are moving a little to quickly." He commented, playing the blade against Legolas's neck, pushing a little harder, the blade threatening to cut the skin.

"What are you talking about?" E'thane asked, moving forward towards Tylen and Legolas.

"Well, I wasn't planning on having to deal with Legolas being here in the palace." He pushed the blade down harder.

"Don't hurt him!" E'thane growled. "What's going on Tylen?" E'thane asked. He grinned.

"Well, that is not for you to know, now is it? However, I think we can make a deal." Tylen said. He took the dagger from Legolas's neck and the elf prince visibly relaxed. "Yes! E'thane! It was **I** who ordered the guards to put up those wanted signs for Legolas's head. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Covering things up wasn't always my strongest ability." He said.

"Obviously." Legolas muttered. Tylen turned, anger flashing in his eyes. He raised a hand and brought it down across Legolas's face. His head snapped to the side, and his cheek turned a bright red color, the faint outline of the hand print forming.

"Shut up. Anyway, if you continue to do as I say, then your brother will not be harmed. But if you chose to defy me, then…" He turned back and pressed the blade back against Legolas's neck. This time, the blade cut a thin line in his skin and blood rushed to it. "Then he will be killed." He grinned at Legolas.

"Don't do it, E'thane! Let him kill me!" Legolas shouted. Tylen turned from the elf and looked at E'thane.

"Make your decision!" E'thane looked from Tylen to his brother. His father was ill, and was on his way to Rivendell. Who knew how long it would take for him to get well. And E'thane couldn't bare to lose his brother. He hung his head and stared at the stone floor.

"I will follow you, Tylen." He said quietly. Tylen nodded, turned, and smiled triumphantly at Legolas. Legolas's eyes narrowed and his growled.

"Take him to the dungeons." Tylen said. The guard nodded and forced Legolas out of the room and down the hall. Legolas struggled all the way. There were more guards outside the room. "One of you stay in there with E'thane, and you," He pointed to the remaining two. "Guard the door." They nodded and went to fill their orders. Tylen raised his chin. Their families would be killed if they did not listen to him. They had already been informed of what had taken place in the palace several hundred years ago…

-- -- -- --

Legolas sat on the ground in the cell, his arms tied behind his back with course rope. He was struggled to free himself, but the rope only dug deeper into his skin, cutting his wrists. There was a small pool of blood on the ground behind him. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. He stopped moving. He saw a shadow moving outside the cell door. The door opened, and a small light came in with the shadow. It was Tylen, holding a torch. He closed the door behind him and placed the torch in the holder on the wall.

"Greetings Legolas." He smiled. Legolas mumbled a string of curses under his breath. Tylen shook his head. "Such foul language for a Prince. Didn't your father teach you otherwise?" Legolas said nothing, but he glared at the elf. "Well, alright then. Since you won't talk, I will. I thought I'd let you in on something, since you will die anyway."

"You said I wouldn't be killed if E'thane followed you." Legolas shouted.

"Well, yes, I said that, but I had my fingers crossed." Tylen laughed. Legolas glared at him.

"Anyway, since you will be dead soon, I thought I'd let you know, young prince, what really happened to your mother…" Legolas's eyes widened.

-- -- -- --

GASP! Haha. I thought this up when I was lying in bed last night. Short chapter I know, but the next one will probably be mostly talk… you know… one of those chapters where a whole lot of things are revealed. Yup.

Reviewers:

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Maybe! Although, E'thane seems very naïve in this story…

Yellow-lily: I agree. Tense is icky!

Starlit Hope: Can't get anything past you, can we? –grin-

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"It's clear the lights are not all on upstairs." –Scar to the hyenas in The Lion King_

Banana Nut Muffin


	13. A Baby Girl

To Mirkwood

Chapter 12: A Baby Girl

Don't own.

A/N: I'm messing with Middle Earth/Greenwood/Mirkwood history and that's OK!

Reviewers are now at the beginning of the chapter.

Reviewers:

Yellow-lily: Just don't lose all your sanity. Some people think it's a bad thing… hehe.

Aranel of Mirkwood: Just a little suspense to keep people reading. Hehe. But there ya go. You can keep reading it now.

-- -- -- --

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked, struggling to his feet. Tylen pushed him back down.

"Take a seat, Legolas. It's a long story!" Tylen started pacing back and forth across the cell. "You see, Legolas, long ago, when Mirkwood was Greenwood, _my_ family was really close to the King of Greenwood. The king married my mother, and I was born. That would make me prince. However, times were hard then, and there were wars all the time. My father went to war, and was killed nobly in battle. I should have become king, though I was young, younger than E'thane. But no, someone else showed up in Mirkwood. An elf named Gwindor arrived. You know who that elf was?" Tylen asked. He stopped pacing and stared down at Legolas, waiting for him to answer.

"My grandfather." He answered.

"That's right! Your grandfather. Gwindor was my father's brother, and since he was gone, Gwindor took his place. Over the years, I was forgotten. Then your father was born, and everyone was happy. Gwindor stepped down and allowed Thranduil to take his place as king, and I was forgotten. Well, not completely forgotten, but I should have been king."

"But you're not." Legolas added. Tylen glared down at the elf.

"Shut up. But you are right… I'm not. So I decided to take care of that and place myself back on the throne."

"Threatening to kill off the prince of a kingdom is no way to gain the respect of the said kingdom." Legolas said. Tylen stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He approached Legolas and kicked him in the side, hitting his ribs. Legolas held back the scream that came up into his throat.

"Again, I must ask you to shut up." Tylen glared down at him. "On with my story, so it was a hundred years ago when I decided to take back my throne. It started with Thranduil. I told him that the throne was mine, and proved it to him, but he didn't listen. He wouldn't give up my throne. By then, people were scared of me, because they had heard things that I shall not mention here. Anyway, so I told him if he did not give it up, I would kill his wife. He didn't believe me." Legolas was trying to piece all this together, trying to figure out when she could have been murdered, and at the same time, resisting the urge to kill Tylen. He wanted to hear the whole story. "At the time, you and your brother were away in Rivendell, visiting Lord Elrond. You had already been gone for three months. I don't think you know this, Legolas, but your mother was pregnant while you were gone. When you left, she was 6 months pregnant. She didn't show very much, but she also wore loose clothing. She wanted to surprise you and your brother with a new baby sister or brother. However, when the baby came, you were still gone. It was that night that started it all. I had this plan. A child, innocent, could easily be killed. Such a shame too, for she was a beautiful baby." Tylen trailed off, remembering the day.

"You killed my baby sister?" Legolas asked, clentching his teeth, his hands working harder now to release the bonds on his wrists.

"Indeed I did. Now Thranduil started to believe me about killing his wife, however, it was too late. I killed her that same night. When you returned a week later, you were told that your mother was killed by an illness, and she couldn't be taken to Lord Elrond in time, since the healers here had never seen it before. But now, she was buried under the ground with the innocent baby girl."

"You're sick!" Legolas shouted. He stood and moved towards Tylen. But the crazed elf pulled out his dagger and held it out. Legolas kicked the dagger out of his hand. Tylen rolled his eyes and brought up his fist, smashing Legolas in the side of the head. Legolas fell back to the ground, and he coughed up blood.

"I'm not the one who's sick, Legolas. Your father is sick, and he will die soon. There is no treatment for what I gave to him. I only sent him to Elrond for show. He probably has about three days left in him before he dies. And when he is gone, and since you will be gone, E'thane is the only one who stands in my way. But the boy is young and will easily bend to my will when he finds out he has no family left." Tylen explained to him in a clam manner.

Legolas was twitching now in anger. His hands were tied too tightly for him to get free. Rage was building up to a dangerous level inside of him. Had he been free, Tylen would already be dead. His mother, his baby sister he never knew about, and his father, and soon himself and his brother.

"I be you are surprised by this." Tylen commented, watching the blood spill from the wound on Legolas's head.

"More than surprised…" Legolas whispered. He jumped up again.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Tylen asked. Legolas ran towards him and threw his whole weight into knocking Tylen to the ground. Tylen's head hit the ground. He moaned. Legolas stood and went to find the dagger. He picked it up with his hands still behind him and worked on trying to cut the ropes before Tylen could stand again. He bit his lip harder and harder each time he missed and cut his own arm. Finally, he cut then enough that they loosened and he was able to pull free. He advanced on Tylen, holding the dagger out, his hands and arms bleeding profusely. "Go ahead and kill me. It won't save your father. " He said. Legolas stopped. It was true. Killing him would only stain Legolas's hands with blood, and his father would still die. The tears came to Legolas's eyes, and they burned. He reached up and wiped them away, accidently smearing blood on his face. His eyes flashed as he tried to decide what to do. But he took too long.

Tylen stood and snatched the dagger out of Legolas's hands. Legolas looked at him, surprised. Tylen held up the dagger. "Oh, and one more thing before you go… the baby… was not your father's!" Legolas gasped as Tylen grinned and lunged for him…

-- -- -- --

E'thane paced back and forth across the study, the guard watching his every movement. Finally, E'thane stopped and looked at the guard. "Are you working for Tylen?" E'thane asked. The guard cast his eyes to the ground.

"Well, no. I don't want to be, but I have no choice." He said. E'thane sat down on his desk.

"Explain." He commanded.

"Well, Tylen has men who _are_ on his side at most of our homes, ready to kill our families if we disobay him." The guard told E'thane. E'thane brought a hand to his forehead. Everything was getting worse and worse. Who knew how bad his father really was. Would Tylen really let Legolas live? He doubted it. Well, if he couldn't save his family, he could still save the families of his people.

"Listen, we will go get rid of those men." E'thane said, realizing this would probably make him a murderer, but right now, he didn't care.

"What?" The guard questioned him, as E'thane moved to the bow that had fallen on the ground.

"You, I and the two guards outside this room. We will stop the men from killing your families. Please. I just need to get to the weapons room and get some arrows." E'thane pleaded. The guard held his head high.

"Yes, your highness."

-- -- -- --

I'll just leave it at that. It's not over, of course, but I don't want to make too many comments.

Banana Nut Muffin


	14. Good Things Come in Pairs

To Mirkwood

Chapter 13: Good Things Come in Pairs

Don't own.

KissTheRainGirl12489: Thanks for the quote. I haven't seen that movie yet but that's ok! And I think you pretty much figured out the story, except for one thing…

-- -- -- --

E'thane quiver was soon filled and he and the other elven guards were heading out into the city. People walking around stopped, wondering why the crowned prince was slinking around the city with three guards. When he was questioned, the guards promptly told them that they would know in time.

Finally, they came to one house where a family of a guard lived. There was a guard standing outside the door with a bow in his hands. He only needed one signal and he would go into the home and begin to kill the family. E'thane wondered how an elf could ever think of doing something like that to another elf.

The small group stopped to make a plan. "Alright, you three just look like you are accompanying me and I will ask to be let in the house. If the guard says no, then we fire. If he lets me in, then wait until I am inside before shooting. These elves have obviously had something wrong with them if they would agree to kill another elf. We must stop them." E'thane said.

"Your highness, there must be another way." One guard commented. E'thane looked at him, his eyes willing him to continue. "Well, couldn't we just capture them. I mean, what if it's just a chain, if that guard does not help Tylen then his family will get killed and so on. Couldn't we just tie them up or something?" E'thane thought about this. It was defiantly a better plan than his.

"Alright, we'll do that. Good thinking. I will still ask to be let inside, and things will the same until you go after the guard. Tackle him and keep him in one spot until we have all the guards. You may ask some of the elves if they have any rope. Tell them it's for E'thane. I'm sure they will understand." The guards nodded and they proceeded to the first house.

-- -- -- --

Two dark haired elven riders approached the edge of the forest of Mirkwood. They were dressed in simple riding clothes, but they clothes were identical. So were the elves. These two were Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond. They had met a group of elves coming from Mirkwood. They told the twins that they had King Thranduil with them and that he was very, very sick. The twins weren't planning on a long adventure, but they knew something must be amiss in Mirkwood if the king was coming to Rivendell in a carriage and his sons were not with him. So they set off for Mirkwood to see what was going on.

As they got closer, they saw the parchment that was tacked up to all the trees. "What is that?" Elladan asked. Elrohir shrugged. As they got closer, they saw a picture that looked a lot like Legolas on it.

"It IS Legolas." Elrohir exclaimed, pulling a piece of parchment from the tree. "Why is he on a wanted poster?" He asked, looking to his brother. Elladan shrugged.

"He must have gotten him into more trouble than he could handle." Elladan said. Elrohir nodded in agreement and the two elves proceeded into the forest.

-- -- -- --

Tylen moved ever closer to the elf prince, the dagger's sharp blade pointed right at Legolas's heart. Legolas breath quickened as he saw no way out of this predicament.

"Are you ready to visit your mother now, Legolas?" He asked. Legolas narrowed his eyes. His mother. This man had killed her. Tylen deserved to die.

"Fiend!" Legolas shouted, and he lunged for the dagger. Tylen brought it out of reach, but Legolas's body collided with his again. They both crashed to the floor. Legolas wrestled the dagger from Tylen's hands. However, the dagger slipped from Legolas's hands and went sliding across the floor. Tylen kicked Legolas in the ribs and the prince went flying backwards. Tylen rolled to his hands and knees and started crawling to the dagger. Legolas caught his breath and ran to the dagger. Tylen beat him to it. Tylen tried to stab the dagger into Legolas's arm, but missed and Legolas only received a scratch. Legolas pulled his arm back and threw it forward, hitting Tylen square in the jaw. Tylen stumbled backwards, the dagger landing on the ground. His hands had gone to his now aching mouth. Legolas snatched up the dagger before Tylen could pull himself back together. 

"Now, Legolas, you wouldn't really kill me, would you?" Tylen was afraid now. The anger in Legolas's eyes did not receed, and he advanced on the elf. "Come now… Legolas?" Tylen asked.

"You deserve to die after what you've done to my family." Legolas growled. Tylen continued back and back until his back was pressed up against the wall. "There is no where for you to go." Suddenly, Tylen's facial expression changed.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. You and E'thane will be all that's left. Thranduil _will_ die." He said. Legolas shook his head and thrust the dagger into Tylen's chest. Tylen's eyes went wide, and blood trickled from the wound. Legolas let go of the dagger and watched as all the color drained from the elf's face and he crumpled to the floor. Legolas gave him a final kick. Tylen didn't move. Legolas checked for a pulse to make sure, and he found none. Satified, he left the cell. As he slammed the door shut to let the elf rot in peace, the tears sprang back into Legolas's eyes. Now that _his_ life was not in immediate danger, he thought about E'thane and his father, and his mother and sister that he almost had. The tears fell from his eyes and landed on the stone floor below.

-- -- -- --

There was a large group of elves who were bound and gagged in the middle of the city of Mirkwood. Spectators were standing around and watching them, despite the onslaught of rain that came pouring down from the heavens. Two of the guards who were working with E'thane brought another guard and added him to the group. "Last one." One of them said triumphantly. E'thane nodded, satisfied.

"What's going on, Prince E'thane?" Someone from the crowd asked. E'thane shook his head.

"I don't know the full story. All I know is Tylen, the man who performed the ceremony for me to become Crowned Prince is crooked. I don't know where he is right now, and I don't know where Legolas is. I just hope… he's alright." E'thane trailed off.

"Legolas is back? What about the wanted signs?"

"What about those?"

Voices rose in question about the Missing Prince's wanted signs. "That was work of Tylen. He put those up. I would never…" He trailed off again. He had thought that it was all Legolas's fault that their family was torn apart. But when Legolas returned to Mirkwood, he no longer thought that about his brother. "Take the signs down. Anywhere they are, take them down!" E'thane cried. The crowd dispersed to take down all the wanted signs. "Bring them here and they will be burned."

"E'thane! What's going on here?" E'thane spun around and saw two identical elves sitting atop two almost identical horses.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" E'thane ran to the horses and the twins climbed off. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just out to travel around a bit-"

"When we came across some Mirkwood elves bringing Thranduil-"

"To Rivendell. We thought we'd come because it was unusual that-"

"Thranduil travled to Rivendell alone with out you or Legolas."

"We started to get worried when we saw the wanted signs on the tress for Legolas."

"Indeed." The twins produced their usual conversation habit by finishing and started each other's sentences.

"I'll explain it all later. First, we have to find Tylen and Legolas." E'thane cried. He turned to the three guards. "Bring these men to the dungeons as well. We'll have to deal with them later. Thank you for helping." E'thane bowed to the guards and started running in the direction of the palace. Elladan and Elladan looked at each other.

"They grow up so fast…" They said together. They smiled and turned their horses around to follow the young prince.  

-- -- -- --

So I thought I'd give you all a little bit of relief after the last few intense chapters. What do you think?

For those who might care…

1. I'm working on a LOTR story using The Sims. It's going to be more humorous than the stories I post here simply because serious stories tend to require many characters, and you can only have eight people in the families on The Sims. So, I'll post the URL to it when it's done in my profile on this website.

2. For those who read POTC as well, I just came up with a (at least I think is) good idea. That one will begin to go up as soon as I finish with this one.

_"Inspirational" Quote: _

_"I believe there's a hero in all of us." –Aunt Meg from Spiderman 2. –Submitted by KissTheRainGirl12489_

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	15. Tears Shed

To Mirkwood

Chapter 14: Tears Shed

Don't own.

Reviewers:

Jedi Gollum: I have a lot of them as well. There is a really great website that has a whole bunch of LOTR skins on it, but I don't remember what it was. That's terrible that Frodo died. –has a moment of silence-

KissTheRainGirl12489's **_SISTER_**: Sorry about the mix up. You should try The Sims, but it would be more worth while to wait for The Sims 2 to come out in September. –drool- I hope you enjoy the POTC story haha!

Yellow-lily: Yes indeed, much calmer. _I_ even felt a little bit better after writing that part of the story.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Think about who _told_ Legolas that Thranduil was not the baby's father….

-- -- -- --

E'thane, followed by the twins, ran through the halls of the palace, down flights of stairs until they finally reached the dungeons. The guards stepped aside to let them through, and watched their retreating figures.

"What's their hurry?" One asked.

"Remember, a couple of hours ago Tylen was bringing Prince Legolas down here." The other said.

"That's right… and Tylen never came back." The two looked down the dark, damp hall again.

"I wonder what happened…"

-- -- -- --

Legolas sat with his back against the hall, his forehead resting against his knees. The tears continued to fall down his cheeks. His body felt weak and unusuable. He just wanted to stay in that spot, unmoving. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind that it was making him dizzy. As another tear dropped onto the stone floor, he heard something. It sounded like faint footsteps. Like an elf who wasn't paying attention to how loud his footsteps were. Legolas raised his head, and saw three figures round the corner, and slow their pace when they saw Legolas.

"Brother!" E'thane cried, and started to run to Legolas. The older elf stood and received his little brother in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Fine…" Legolas answered. Then he noticed Elladan and Elorhir for the first time. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. They came closer, but didn't answer his question.

"_Mellon-nin_, were you crying?" Elladan asked, placing a hand on Leoglas's shoulder. Legolas remained silent. E'thane pulled away from his brother's embrace and saw the tear stains on his cheeks and the redness around his eyes.

"What's wrong, Legolas?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Let's get out of here." He said. He started to leave, but E'thane didn't move.

"Where is Tylen?" He asked.

"Dead." The twins and E'thane looked at each other. Without a word, they followed Legolas out of the dungeons.

-- -- -- --

Legolas had just finished telling E'thane what transpired in the dungeons. E'thane face was in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Legolas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Elladan and Elrohir had tears in their eyes, but they did not fall.

"I can't believe he would do something like that. And what about Ada? Can Lord Elrond help him?" E'thane asked through choked sobs. Legolas looked at the twins.

"I don't know…" They said together.

"Then we must go to Rivendell!" E'thane said suddenly after a long pause. The three older elves looked at him.

"Are you up to it?" Legolas asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." E'thane said, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. Legolas smiled a little, then stood.

"Then let us be off. I have to take care of something, however, before we leave. Mirkwood cannot be left alone without a ruler." Legolas said. He left the room quickly. Elladan and Elrohir took E'thane to his room to get changed and to get his things ready for departure. Then the twins left to go take care of their horse needs.

About a half hour later, the four of them were outside, with a gathering crowd of elves, and the captain of the guards, Bilmar, who would be temporarily be taking over rule of the kingdom. As the four elves mounted their horses, an elf-maiden approached.

"Please tell us what is going on." She said, looking up at Legolas.

"There is too much to explain, M'lady. We are going to Rivendell to make sure your King will be returning to Mirkwood. Please, obey Captain Bilmar in our stead." Legolas said. The elves muttered amongst themselves. Legolas looked to his companions and they nodded to show they were ready to leave. So the group kicked their horses and sped down the stone streets of Mirkwood and through the forest.

-- -- -- --

Once they had gone a fair distance, they slowed their pace to let the horses take a breather. During that time, E'thane explained what had gone on in Mirkwood before Legolas returned, and what had taken place while Legolas was in the dungeons with Tylen.

"So how did you happen to meet the group carrying our _Adar_?" Legolas asked Elladan.

"Well, Elrohir and I were going to just travel around a bit," Elladan started.

"And we had been gone from Rivendell a little over three days,"

"When we saw the elves coming from Mirkwood."

"We didn't intentionally travel in the direction of Mirkwood,"

"But we didn't mind maybe seeing you two again."

"When we found out that your _Adar_ was sick, we decided to quicken our pace,"

"Because we knew something must be wrong,"

"Since King Thranduil never comes to Rivendell,"

"Without you two." They finished together. Legolas nodded in understanding.

"I just hope _Ada_ is alright." He commented. After that, the small group was silent, each contemplating their own thoughts.

-- -- -- --

_4 days later…_

"There's Rivendell." Elrohir said as they topped a small plateau. The beautiful buildings and sparkling waterfalls always took away the Wood Elves' breath. Elladan and Elrohir smiled at the look of wonder in the eyes of their friends, then began to descend the plateau. Legolas and E'thane came back to reality then followed the twins down.

About an hour later, they had arrived inside Rivendell. They dismounted their horses and walked to the House of Elrond. When they entered, there were servants running around everywhere, and the atmosphere in the house was tense and hurried. The four travel worn elves moved inside the room and started to make their way to find Lord Elrond.

"Twins! You're home!" One servant said as she passed. "Ah! Welcome Prince Legolas and Prince E'thane." She said, bowing. "Lord Elrond is in his study." She said, then hurried off. They watched her go.

"I wonder why everyone is so hurried…" Legolas whispered. The others shrugged and followed Elladan up to Lord Elrond's study.

-- -- -- --

Boring Chapter… I know. Sorry! Hehe. Anyways, I think this story has received the most reviews out of all my stories. Isn't that grand?

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"Friendships are like plants. If you don't care for them, they will die." –Warning about not talking to friends on The Sims™._

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	16. For the Love of a Son

To Mirkwood

Chapter 15: For the Love of a Son

Don't own.

Reviewers:

Kisstheraingirlsister: -hides in hopes of not getting punched- Hopefully you get to read this before you leave! If not it will be here when you get back.

Jedi Gollum: Thanks for the link. I'll have to check it out!

Haldir's Heart and Soul: I didn't think an elf could sink that low either. I was surprised when I found out that it was Tylen… oh wait… uh… hehe 

-- -- -- --

Upon reaching Elrond's study, they found it locked. Elladan and Elrohir pounded on the door until finally the door was opened. A weary Elrond looked down at them. There was a hint of annoyance in his eyes at whoever was disturbing him, but when he saw his children and Thranduil's children, his expressions softened and he allowed them into his study.

Once inside, Elrond closed the door again and locked it. "What do you keep it locked, Ada?" Elrohir asked. Elrond glanced at his son.

"Because the servants keep bothering me so I told them to make their own decisions and leave me alone." Elrond said, throwing himself into his chair and picking up the large book that lay on his desk. He looked up again, but this time, he was looking at Legolas and E'thane. "You're here because your father…" He started in a low whisper. Legolas stepped forward.

"Please tell me if he will be alright." Legolas pleaded. Elrond made no move to answer, because at the moment, he himself did not know what was wrong with the great Elf King. E'thane sighed and stepped up with his brother, but he said nothing, just leaned against his older brother for both physical support and emotional support. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door. Elrond looked up at it and growled. Elladan moved to the door and unlocked it, but before he could even open it, a servant came flying into the room, nearly knocking over Elladan.

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" He cried, almost throwing himself onto the desk. "King Thranduil! He is acting strange! You must come quickly!" Elrond got up so quickly that his chair fell backwards. He hurried out of the room with Legolas and E'thane close behind, and the twins close behind them.

When they finally reached the room, the door was open and there was a crying sound coming from inside. Elrond slowed to a fast walk and went into the room. Legolas started to go in, but Elrond stopped him. "It's best if you wait here." He said, and closed the door.

Legolas slumped against the wall and E'thane came down beside him. The twins looked sadly at their friends. Knowing there was nothing they could do or say to cheer up the two princes, they sat on either side of them and simply spoke in low voices, telling them everything would be ok, as a friend should.

-- -- -- --

As Legolas sat against the wall, a flood of memories came crashing back to him. He remembered times when he was a young elfling playing games with his father… he remembered when Thranduil took him on his first hunting trip… and then, he remembered what happened in the dungeons with Tylen. Legolas closed his eyes tighter and tried to block of his face, but it was burned into his mind and would never go away. The face kept repeating the words, "I killed your mother. I killed her, Legolas! And there's nothing you can do!" Then laughter. The fight between Legolas and Tylen replayed in his mind again, only this time, Tylen had him pinned to the wall, and then, he left Legolas against the wall, his hands and feet bound to the cold stone, and Tylen brought in Legolas's mother, and killed her right in front of him. Legolas screamed, cried, kicked and battled against the chains that held him, trying to help his mother. But it was no use. The chains were too strong. Then Tylen advanced on him, the knife held high, still dripping Legolas's mother's blood. Tylen smiled. "Farewell, Legolas." He said, and brought down the knife…

-- -- -- --

"Legolas!!!" Legolas's eyes shot open and he sat up, sweat pouring down his face. When his eyes cleared, he saw the twins and his brother sitting around him.

"What… I…" He couldn't make out what happened. It was then that he touched his cheeks, and realized that he had been crying for real.

"Leoglas… are you alright? We thought you were ok until you started crying in your sleep. That's when we noticed that your eyes were closed. What happened?" E'thane asked.

"I… I was dreaming…" He said quietly in realization.

"Yes… what were you dreaming about, mellon-nin?" Elrohir asked.

"Tylen, and how he killed my mother…" Legolas whispered. He looked into his brother's face and saw the tears form in his eyes. Legolas reached out for his little brother and hugged him.

-- -- -- --

"Thranduil! I must ask you to calm down!" Elrond said, rather roughly. He was trying to pin down Thranduil's arm but he couldn't. The Elf King was thrashing about too much. Elrond was about to give up when Thranduil's foot made contact with his stomach. Elrond stepped backward, trying to quickly regain his breath. He looked at his friend again, but to his surprise, he stopped moving. He became very still, and his chest hardly rose. His face was set, not really in any expression. He looked like he was sleeping without the sickness, except for the sweat that was pouring down his face. "Thranduil?" Elrond whispered. He didn't move. "Please don't let him pass." Elrond prayed quietly, then moved closer to the bed. He put his finger against Thranduil's neck and felt for a pulse. He got a little worried at first, but finally, he felt the gentle pounding of his heart. It was slower than it should have been. Elrond finally decided to allow Thranduil's sons into the room. Elrond went to the door and opened it and found the four elves sitting beside the door. They looked up at him when he opened it. "Legolas, E'thane, come in." He said. The two elves nodded and followed Elrond into the room.

It was the first time Legolas had been Thranduil in a while. He sat down beside the bed and took his father's hand in his. E'thane sat beside Legolas. "Ada…" Legolas whispered. Thranduil didn't move. Legolas bit his lower lip.

They sat in silence for a while; Elrond was flipping through the pages of a large book trying to find some mention of the symptoms that Thranduil was expressing.

-- -- -- --

Thranduil sat leaning against a large tree in the middle of a beautiful green forest. The sun was filtering through the leaves above him and leaving little splashes of light all along the forest floor. He guessed it to be about midday since it wasn't too hot yet and the sun was directly overhead, as far as he could tell.

As he sat against the tree, letting his mind wander about different things, he heard a voice. "Ada…" He looked around, but there wasn't anyone near him. The voice didn't come again. The forest became silent again, so Thranduil just continued to sit against his tree and let his mind wander.

-- -- -- --

The sun faded from view and Rivendell grew dark. Elrond looked at the three sleeping elves. Legolas and E'thane had fallen asleep with their heads on Thranduil's bed, and Thranduil hadn't woken up since he'd fallen asleep earlier in the day. He smiled, and decided to leave them there for the night.

He went to the door and opened it, and saw his sons lying on the ground, asleep. He'd figured they would have gone off somewhere else to find something to do, or at least gone to their own room to sleep. He couldn't help but smile more as he looked at his sons. They had grown up a lot in the past years. It made him almost miss the days when they were elflings, terrorizing the elves of Rivendell with their pranks and jokes. He remembered one night he told the little elflings he would play with them when he finished working on something. So they waited. Elrond had lost track of time and it grew dark. When he finally decided to go to bed, he opened the door to find his twin sons sleeping on the stone floor outside his study. They had waited for him all day but he had forgotten. The next day, he spent the whole day with his sons to make up for the day before.

Elrond kneeled down and gently shook Elladan's shoulder. His eyes cleared slowly and he blinked several times, then looked up at his father. "Why don't you and Elrohir head to your bedroom." He said. Elladan smiled and shook his brother's shoulder to get him to wake. When both of them were awake enough to stand and walk, they were facing their father. Memories of when they were younger came back to them as well. They moved forward and both hugged Elrond at the same time. This made Elrond happy to know that his grown elf sons would still hug their old father…

-- -- -- --

Oy… I don't know how I'm going to play out this story. I can't decide if I should be cruel and kill Thranduil, or be nice and let him live. Such hard decisions! Obviously you can't do both.

Anyway, I kinda thought this chapter was all sweet father-son love kinda things. AWWW Haha. Yup… review!

_"Inspirational" Quote (actually this one is a song):_

_"You raise me up… so I can stand on mountains… you raise me… to walk on stormy seas…. I am strong… when I am on your shoulders…. You raise me up… to more than I can be…" –Josh Groban_

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	17. The White Rider

To Mirkwood

Chapter 16: The White Rider

Don't own.

Reviewers:

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Indeed he is.

Aranel of Mirkwood: Thank you for your opinion. It helped… a lot.

-- -- -- --

Dawn neared. The sky became different shades of pink, orange, purple, and blue. A horse, a white horse, was riding across the lands. Rivendell was close. He would be there soon.

"Hurry, Shadowfax, for I fear if we delay any longer, then we will lose him. " The rider said to his horse, and the white horse quickened his pace.

-- -- -- --

"A white rider approaches!" An elven guard called down from his post. Another guard soon joined him and looked down at the rider.

"That's Mithrander!" He cried. The guard ran down from the lookout post. He relayed his message, and soon, it reached a servant in the House of Elrond.

The servant made her way quickly up to his study. When she opened the door, she found him asleep on his desk, a large book open, being used as a pillow. "Lord Elrond." She said quietly. He stirred, then sat up. He rubbed his eyes quickly and looked at the servant.

"Yes?"

"Mithrander approaches." She announced. Elrond leaped up from his chair and followed the servant out to the entrance to Rivendell. She waited behind him as the white rider came ever closer.

-- -- -- --

"A message was sent out to me. It was a messenger from Mirkwood. From what he told, he wasn't instructed to go, but he didn't trust the man who seemed to be overthrowing the throne in Mirkwood." Gandolf explained to Elrond as they moved swiftly through the hall of Elrond's home. They soon reached the room where Thranduil was being houses.

"I have not yet heard the story of what events took place in Mirkwood." Elrond said. Gandolf nodded. Elrond opened the door. Legolas and E'thane were still asleep. Wizard and Elf Lord moved into the room to awaken the sleeping princes. Legolas was the first to awaken. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them.

"Mirthrander!" He cried in surprise. Gandolf nodded.

"I am here." He said.

"Please!" Legolas begged, grabbing onto Gandolf's sleeve. "Don't let my Ada die." Gandolf placed a hang on Legolas's head.

"Do not worry. I may know what's wrong." He said. Legolas nodded and moved out of the way. After E'thane was awakened, the two princes sat off to the side while Gandolf inspected the sickly Elf King.

-- -- -- --

After about an hour, two sleepy twins appeared at the door. They were still in their nightclothes. "Mithrander!" They cried. Gandolf smiled and nodded to them. Then the twins looked to Legolas and E'thane.

"You two look terrible. Come. Bathe, change, and we will go to breakfast." Elladan said, pulling Legolas up from the chair. Legolas sighed and followed his friend, while E'thane followed Legolas.

Soon, the four of them were down in the dinging hall, eating breakfast. "I hope Gandolf can save Ada." E'thane commented. Legolas nodded.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, mellon-nin." Elrohir said, trying to comfort the distressed princes. "Gandolf knows everything." There were small smiles on the faces of the elves at the table. It seemed that Gandolf knew everything, anyway.

-- -- -- --

Gandolf sat beside the bed, holding a small bowl in his hands. He was mixing some herbs and special solutions in hopes that it would cure the king. He had seen a case like this only once before. It was many years ago in a human village outside of Mordor. Somehow, the entire village had been infected with the poison. It had been in the water supply. Someone was trying to rid of the entire village, and when Gandolf found out about it, he came as soon as he could. He had spent a while trying to figure out the remedy, and he had finally come up with it.

"Let us pray this works." Gandolf said as he raised Thranduil's head. He parted the King's lips slightly, and poured the liquid into his mouth and down his throat.

Thranduil coughed after the liquid had gone down. Gandolf stood. "Give it a few hours. It needs to work it's magic. Now, let us go have a talk with Legolas and E'thane." He said. Elrond followed the wizard out of the room to go in search of the princes.

-- -- -- --

By the time the whole story had been told, it was midday. Legolas and E'thane had resisted the urge to break out into tears when they talked about the death of their mother. Luckily, Elladan and Elrohir were there to comfort them in the best way they knew how: by challenging them to an archery match. Gandolf had told his story about the village he had saved many years ago, and it seemed to put Legolas and E'thane at ease.

E'thane and Legolas borrowed bows from the weapons house, and the four went down to the archery fields. Despite the sadness that resided inside of him, Legolas was determined to beat the twins and his brother in a match.

-- -- -- --

Gandolf was watching the match from the balcony in Thranduil's room when he heard something from inside the room. He stepped inside and rested his staff against the wall. Thranduil was thrashing around in his sleep. His eyes still remained closed. Gandolf sat down in a chair beside the bed and placed a hand on Thranduil's forehead. The king calmed.

Finally, his eyes opened. They were bloodshot and red, but they were open. Gandolf sighed in releaf.

"Gan… Gandolf…?" Thranduil asked, looking at the old wizard beside him. Gandolf nodded.

"Yes, my friend. I am here." He said. Thranduil attempted to sit up, but a pain in his stomach forced him to remain lying down.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I do believe you were poisoned, my friend. However, from what your sons told me, the man who did it, Tylen, is dead now." Gandolf explained at ease. Thranduil visibly relaxed.

"They killed him? He is finally dead then…" He said quietly.

"Indeed. Legolas and E'thane are very brave." Gandolf said. He hoped that soon, Thranduil would realize that Legolas was there in Rivendell.

"Legolas is here?!" He cried suddenly, sitting up despite the pain in his stomach.

"Yes. He is here. He is having an archery contest with E'thane and the twins." Gandolf explained to him. Thranduil sighed in relief.

"Thank Arda." He whispered.

"Thranduil!" The elf king and the wizard looked to the door. Elrond had appeared. He moved into the room and smiled down at his friend. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." Thranduil replied. Elrond turned to Gandolf.

"I insist that you write down the remedy for that poison in my books so that, should this ever happen again, I shall know how to fix it." Elrond said. Gandolf nodded. He turned back to Thranduil. "If you are feeling up to it, perhaps we could bring you down to your and my sons' archery contest." He suggested. Thranduil nodded, and with the help of Gandolf and Elrond, they had him dressed and cleaned up.

-- -- -- --

"Your turn Legolas." Elladan said. Legolas took his place before the target and pulled out an arrow. He fitted it to the bow and took careful aim.

Behind him, Elladan and Elrohir heard footsteps. They turned, their mouths hanging open. Elrond put a finger to his lips. The twins smiled mischeviously and turned back around. E'thane wasn't paying any attention.

Legolas finally felt sure that the arrow would hit the center. He let go of the arrow, and it cut through the air, hitting the target in the bull's eye. He turned in triumph, and saw Gandolf, Elrond, and … Thranduil! He dropped his bow on the ground and stared. E'thane followed his gaze.

"ADA!" He cried, and ran across the grass and threw his arms around his father. Thranduil hugged his youngest son tightly. "Oh Ada! I thought you were going to leave forever!" E'thane sobbed into his robes.

"I'm alright now, ion-nin. Gandolf is a life saver." Thranduil said, comforting his son in the way that only a father could. When E'thane let go, he stepped aside. Thranduil looked at his oldest son. Legolas was just staring at him, thanking Arda over and over again for allowing his father to live. Thranduil smiled and opened his arms. Legolas knew that Thranduil wanted him back, so he broke out into a run and crossed the grass as E'thane had, and hugged his father.

"I'm so sorry Ada." He whispered. Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son.

"No, ion-nin. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. We both know what really happened, and we'll leave it at that. No explanations needed." He said. "Come back to Mirkwood. I'm sure the realm will be happy to know that you are back." He said. Legolas nodded. Legolas stepped back a little and let E'thane into the family hug.

Gandolf had slipped away to let the family have their time. Elrond watched the king and his sons, and felt a tug on both of his arms. He turned around and Elladan and Elrohir were standing behind him. He smiled and pulled his sons into a hug.

-- -- -- --

-looks off into the distance- Is that it? I think it is… it's…

THE END!

Haha! Well, I hope you're satisfied with that ending. It was sweet, Thranduil lived, and it had a WONDERFUL… -cough- father/son theme in it. Haha. **I** thought it was a good ending. Haha. _Please_ review and let me know how you liked this story!!! Or didn't like it! It would be much appreciated!

So, I have written the first chapter of my POTC story already, so that will be up probably at the same time that I upload this story. Watch for it!

Also, if you'd like to know via e-mail when my LOTR Sims album is ready, drop me a line at I'll e-mail you when it's finished with the link so you don't have to keep checking my profile for it. Or, you could just mention it in the review you'll give me -cough-hint-cough- and I'll get back to you on it. Thanks!

So this is Banana Nut Muffin, signing off, with a final quote…

_"Inspirational" Quote:_

_"Here's a tip! Put a pinch of sage in your boots and all day long a spicy scent if your reward." -Martian Prince from the episode from the Simpsons when Shelbyville steals Springfield's Lemon tree. _

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


End file.
